1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal block and couplable electrical receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical receptacles or outlets are well known as a means for providing an interface between a supply or source of electricity and an appliance, took equipment, or the like. Such receptacles come in a variety of plug configurations, most of which are standardized according to the type of use. For instance, most people are familiar with the standard household receptacle which has a two slots and a round or D-shaped ground opening.
Because of the proliferation of electrical equipment, electrical outlets or receptacles must be provided almost everywhere. This is especially true in the workplace, where computers, printers, facsimile machines, telephones, and the like must be connected to an electrical outlet. Also, the workplace has evolved to where there is more than just the conventional type of furniture. Now there are modular units, cubicles and the like which may be located away from walls and other structures where electrical receptacles/outlets are traditionally located. In this type of office furniture, electrical receptacles are typically located along the bottom or side rails of the support structures.
However, since there needs to be plenty of electrical receptacles to handle the myriad of office equipment needing electricity, wiring is a problem. Further, there is a need for greater flexibility in locating and configuring the needed electrical receptacles. As well, accessibility of the outlets is a concern.
The present invention is a terminal block for the distribution of electricity to electrical receptacles or outlets.
In one form the present invention is a stackable terminal block for the distribution of electricity to electrical receptacles. The terminal block is formed by a plurality of stackable wafers. The wafers retain terminals therebetween that distribute the electricity. Each terminal accommodates one wire of the electrical cable, which also couples to one portion of the electrical receptacle/outlet. Several receptacles may be modularly coupled to the terminal block.
Essentially each wafer has upper channels formed therein that radiate from a common upper interior intersection point to an outer surface thereof, and lower channels formed therein that radiate from a common lower interior intersection point to an outer surface thereof. When the wafers are vertically stacked, the upper channels of one wafer complementally form ducts with the lower channels of another wafer, each duct having an outlet or port in communication with the exterior of the terminal block. An electrical terminal, formed in a configuration adapted to be received in the upper or lower channels, is disposed in each formed duct and includes connectors for incoming and outgoing wires of a certain polarity, and for coupling to a terminal of an electrical receptacle. Each electrical receptacle includes projections that house outlet terminals, the projections received in the appropriate ports of the ducts.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the modular electrical receptacles can be plugged into the terminal block in any number, and can have terminals configured in any manner to accommodate the wiring of the terminal block.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the configuration of the terminal block may be varied.
It is another advantage of the present invention that several terminal blocks may be electrically coupled, generally in a vertical relationship, for a plurality of electrical receptacles along a column or post.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that the terminal block may be adapted for one or a plurality of electrical receptacles.
It is further an advantage of the present invention that building blocks or wafers of the terminal block may be varied for any number of wires and/or outlets.
It is still further an advantage of the present invention that the terminal block can accommodate or be interchangeable for any configuration of line polarity including neutral for any terminal.